Slavery Becomes you
by star2000shadow
Summary: As he's walking home Xander gets kidnapped. but that isn't his only problem as he's to be sold in a slavery. will he survive his new life, or will his new owner break the almost unbreakable will of Alexander Harris? Inuyasha/ Xander Harris//Slash//
1. Chapter 1: Capture and Acution

Slavery Becomes you

A Inuyasha crossover

Fanfiction By: star2000shadow

Chapter One: Capture and Acution

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warningfor this chapter: Swearing

Author's Notes:

Responses:

Now on with the show..

Xander cursed himself for a fool as he came to, brown eye's takeing in the area he was in as he sat up. a cage.  
great, just great.. and he wasn't the only one in a cage ethir. this just got better and better.  
he'd been walking home after a patrol night, mourning the loss of his freinds. sure they where still alive, still breathing,  
but they no longer talked to him. becomeing so concerned with pushing him to the side lines and out of the fight that he doubted that they'd even notice he was gone. 'I give them three weeks tops before they even notice. or until Giles decides to find out what the hell is going on, as he'd turned a corner, cutting through an alley, three demons had appeared infront of him. big Blue skinned things, and the smirks on their face when they'd seen him had sent fear screaming down his spine.  
But Xander was used to fighting things bigger and badder then him, had been doing so even if Buffy and willow kept shoveing him out of the loop. "Umm.. Hello there.." he spoke uncertiantly as he backed up, pretending to play the 'scared human'  
"Nice halloween costumes but your four month's to early.." he 'babbled' at the same time both hands slide into pockets and gripped the handles to two knives about the size of his fore arms.. the pants pocket cut so that they where strapped to his thigh's.

Brown eye's flicked over the three as he kept backing up when his foot hit the brick wall he jerked the knives free and lunged forward, one knife slide easily across a surprised demons throat as he twisted and ducked under another's lung, that one got a knife across the back of his leg, behind the knee he saw when he was done darting out of grabbing range, for his trouble. which left him with one dead demon, one injured but still up and moveing, and one uninjured.  
score one for the Xand-man.  
"You might want to turn around and walk back under whatever rock you climbed out from under, 'Cause Im the slayer's Freind,  
and if she finds out you attacked me, boy are you gonna wish you hadn't woken up this morning.

They didn't say anything, and then something hard slamned him upside the head, the demon he'd thought dead..wasn't, how the hell was he supposed to know they had a second underskin? darkness rolled up and then rolled right over him like an eighteen wheeler over one of those small cars that can only fit the driver and one passanger.  
When he cam to he found himself in the cage. so now he was trying to find a way out. but there seemed to be no lock,  
the doors where still locked some how. he wasn't sure how, probably magic. and he was locked inside.

Shifting he glanced up when a voice spoke. "Welcome to the land of the liveing." it was a boy wearing a toga, or well maybe that was to much clothe for what he was, and xander relized HE, was wearing. it was a thin peice of cloth that barely managed to cover ANYthing. let alone covering enough to make the wearer be comfortable.  
"Gee and Such a wonderful wake up call.." he snapped in irritation as he stood up, seeing how high or low the cage was. and found he could stand up pretty much straight. his hair brushed the roof though. or would that be the ceiling of his cage?

"Any clue what's going on?" he asked, eye's scanning for something to force the door open, or hell a way out.  
"Acution." was the calm response, makeing Xander's stomach drop. and not in the nice way of the carnival ride way. no this was the 'I think Im going to be sick' kind of way.  
and he had to swallow several times so he didn't do just that. noticeing there where even more cages above them and when he looked out at the other side he saw a single wall with one door in it. "Damn we gotta get out of here"  
The boy laughed. "You cant, they magicked the cages so only THEY can open it..and that's not the only news.  
we're to be sold as sex toys..to demons.." Xander's hackles came up. he might not of ever BEEN with someone, well okay him and cordy groped a lot but that was him and cordy. and he'd wanted to try getting with the new slayer, Faith, but well things never worked out and her 'cold' exterier made it hard to do so.

but he was willing to give it a shot anyways. but now it looked like that wasn't going to happen, and finding out he was about to be some Demon's 'Pleasure slave', well he hoped whatever demon got him had a good health plan, because he wasn't going to be owned like some peice of property and he sure as hell wasn't going to 'give it up' as the saying went.  
Brown eye's went cold as he as set up a mental room he'd started building in his mind for when he battled and knew he was going to be in a hell of a lot of pain. it was still shakie but it worked. allowed him to fight through whatever hit him.  
"Any clue when this auction .." the word came out like poison. "Will take place?" he listend to his, he supposed Cell mate,  
shifted nervously at the cold icey anger he heard. most anger was hot, and burned just as hot but fastly died away.  
this was cold, uncareing, uncareing of the pain the body was in, or even aproaching death. not his was the type of anger that could lead kings to the throan, tear nations apart with silk strands of lies spread here or there, rip a freinds heart to shreads as words so posioness they shatterd self confidence washed through him.

and most humans were unable to attain it, for they where hot blooded things. hot in love, and hot in rage.  
but Xander had always been angery. since he was little, but he'd learned how to hold that anger, it had made him deadly dangerus and his freinds didn't know it. didn't know it was that very controled rage that had drawen the alpha Heyna spirit to him. not the fact he'd done something dominant on that so long ago feild trip.  
The hours passed and he worked on that mental wall he was building, makeing it high and strong. and all from rage, rage to burn, rage to frezze. when the gaurds came he was waiting, when they pulled him out he dropped all his weight as if trying to escape back into the uncertian protection of his cell and they over ballanced trying to drag him from it.  
kicking out hard he slamned a bare foot hard into one of the demons knee's, then harder, and heard the satisfying crunch as the knee finally gave and the demon fell. releaseing his arm as it did.  
Xander kicked off of the ground and useing the one still holding his other arm as a counter balance slamned both feet into the side of it's head.

The demon made a surprised gurgleing sound and released him falling into darkness, and Xander stood up. to see four more entering the door. his cell mate snapped at him. "Run.. are you STUPIED.." As Xander rebalanced himself.  
Xander threw him a icey grin. "No.. I don't leave comrade's behind." the soldier memory's showing through again.  
his freinds had thought they'd erased the Heyna, and didn't know the soldier was still there. but they where.  
them and the other, where his freinds had eached gained his warmth, grounding them to the earth and humanity, he had taken their rage, rage at being forced to forget normal human life from buffy, rage at being always second best in her mother and father's world from willow. the cold hardness of Ripper from Giles. and from Xander himself, the rage of his life.  
rage to mount on rage, add in the Heyna and soldiers rage as well as the First Slayer, and he had more then enough rage for twenty people. Rage he NEVER ever showed his freinds. they only saw Xander the Goof, Xander the Joker,  
Xander the careing, always there with a shoulder to cry on .. NEVER the warrior, never the fighter or the killer.

The demons fanned out around him, trying to hem him in and he wasn't about to allow that, Takeing a running start,  
Xander dropped to the ground in a slide, hissing as Unforgiveing Cement met uncoverd skin as he slide between the gap that was still there and came up on the other side of the demons. He fought like hell, even sending two more to the ground with solid Punches where their throat was, causeing them to gasp and drop, it would of stunned a Vampire, or killed a human, but on them it was just enough for a few more moments of fight.  
and it was just that, a few more moments, a hard slamn from the side and hitting the ground, which forced the air he had in his lungs to explode outwards, leaveing him breathless for a few moments. a demon grabbed him in a grip he kne whe'd be hard pressed to get out of, dragged him to his feet and dragged him towards the door, when he set his feet and fought a back hand send his head realing. and Xander cursed as he was pulled through the door, a dizzying sensation left him off balance, so that when he was pulled through to the other side, only belatedly relizeing it had been a portal, he came out onto a stage..

He saw the throng of demons, diffrent types showing. and almost all of them, but for a handfull, unknowen to him.  
Some had, what appeared to be anyways, Dog or cat ears, or fox ear's or, well any type of ear's he wasn't sure. and almost human faces but for the eye's. 


	2. Chapter 2: Capture and Acution

Slavery Becomes you

A Inuyasha crossover

Fanfiction By: star2000shadow

Chapter One: Capture and Acution

Part: B

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warningfor this chapter: Swearing

Author's Notes:

Responses:

Now on with the show..

The demons fanned out around him, trying to hem him in and he wasn't about to allow that, Takeing a running start,  
Xander dropped to the ground in a slide, hissing as Unforgiveing Cement met uncoverd skin as he slide between the gap that was still there and came up on the other side of the demons. He fought like hell, even sending two more to the ground with solid Punches where their throat was, causeing them to gasp and drop, it would of stunned a Vampire, or killed a human, but on them it was just enough for a few more moments of fight.  
and it was just that, a few more moments, a hard slamn from the side and hitting the ground, which forced the air he had in his lungs to explode outwards, leaveing him breathless for a few moments. a demon grabbed him in a grip he kne whe'd be hard pressed to get out of, dragged him to his feet and dragged him towards the door, when he set his feet and fought a back hand send his head realing. and Xander cursed as he was pulled through the door, a dizzying sensation left him off balance, so that when he was pulled through to the other side, only belatedly relizeing it had been a portal, he came out onto a stage..

He saw the throng of demons, diffrent types showing. and almost all of them, but for a handfull, unknowen to him.  
Some had, what appeared to be anyways, Dog or cat ears, or fox ear's or, well any type of ear's he wasn't sure. and almost human faces but for the eye's.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Inuyasha Shook his head as he fallowed his mate, Koga, The King of all wolf-demon tribe's, much to everyone's shock, into the Demon Slave trade. "Are you NUTS. Sesshomaru is NOT going to want a Slave, human or otherwise." he mutterd.  
He and his brother had become freinds soon after the reforging of the Shikon Jewe, and the defeat of Naraku.  
but his brother still had problems with humans. only complicated when Rin, His human Ward had been murderd by humans as a young women, because she traveld with the demon lord.

Sesshomaru had not reacted kindly to that and only the begging of both Inuyasha, and his human freind Kagome had stayed him from killing anyone but the guilty party. that they couldn't talk him out of. and honestly Inuyasha hadn't really tried,  
Rin had been a Dear soul and gentle to all she met. never loseing that Gentleness, and even tempering Sesshomaru's hate of the human race.

"Ohh come on he's been alone for five hundred year's now he NEEDS companionship, and maybe another human to watch over will Help him heal Rin's loss. he visits her grave still, you know. leaveing gifts behind under sheilds so time doesn't destroy them." Inuyasha nodded. "I know, but really is forceing another human, one he doesn't know or feel any kind of..of pity towards wise?" Kagome shrugged. "If nothing else he'll kill them. you know what happens to a slave if their returned to the real world, or well their world, Kagomes world. their hunted down and killed so that they don't speak of what they've seen."

Inuyasha did know, but did he want to? no. as was, Kagome was going to be pissed they where there. the Young girl had turned into a women, and decided to stay in japan. useing the newely formed jewel to Close the well so that no other could come through it. ohh there where other points of entry into the 'future' but they where long lost. and only a few found them.  
if he rememberd right, Kagome had closed four more in the years since. the Jewel for some reason giveing her a much longer life then it ever had Kikyo.

They where showen to a seat, and he automatically waited until Koga had satten down before allowing himself to be pulled into the wolf demons lap where he settled quite content. Amber eye's locked on the stage as the first slave they brought out struggled like a wild cat. trying to get lose. Inuyasha fancied he could even hear the boy snarling as he twisted and fought.  
"For a human he is pretty good.."he noted and watched as the boy twisted and kicked out again hard at one of his captor's leg's.. then kicked agian causeing the demon to release him. 'Hick'tor demons always where slow upstairs..' he thought in amusement. the move looked like an old one. speaking of years of dealing with things bigger and stronger then the fey looking young boy. all he could see was a head of curly, Dark brown hair almost black in the lighting, and strong shoulders and legs.

"That one would be perfect.." Koga's voice distracted him and he glanced up at his mate. "Are you nuts. he's the type that would make Sesshomaru want to kill them on their first meeting. not to mention the fact I doubt the boy is going to go quitely into the life he's been kidnapped into"  
Koga raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, knowing his mate had made up his mind and argueing with him was pointless.  
it might of taken five hundred years more for him to learn patience, and when to let a thing go, but he had. some would be shocked, as no one had ever thought he'd learn that.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander twisted but his body was caught and he was slamned down to the stage floor, dazed he was jerked back up to his feet,  
and made to face the crowed. and then the bidding started. in so many languages he could barely keep up with some of them.  
his freinds thought him useless but he'd learned. he'd learned and rememberd.  
Glareing at the crowed his eye's promised pure pain for any looking to bed him. and some of the bidders got skittish, the coldness there promised he wouldn't break easily, and that they might not make it out alive if they took him. soon he was sold to a man with a, at first glance, silver haired girl on his lap, then as he was dragged closer he could see that it was a man. with amber colored eye's. and he wasn't human, what with the white dog ears on his head. so not human.

He let his rage show through clear, and almost smirked at the wairyness in the silver haired male. 'demon.' his mind automatically corrected. "Lets go Inuyasha, I doubt they'll have anything else we'll want." Xander blinked. now THERE was a mouthfull of a name. he was grabed by a almost small but strong hand and jerked along as 'Inuyasha' held onto him.  
he felt the strength and didn't try and fight to get lose. he'd wait until they where outside. and then he'd run.  
of course he was counting on being somewhere .. in the past as they left what turned out to be a large wooden building.  
that dissapeared as they walked about ten feet from it. and found himself. in the middle of a forest. 'what the hell.''

He was dragged along, and soon lost all track of time as they continued walking. his companions not saying much.  
guess they where the strong silent type. it wasn't until mid afternoon, from his estimate, that he started noticeing how cold he was. small shivers running through his body as he was dragged along. the Brown haired man in fur suddenly spoke.  
"This is takeing to long, here give him here I'll carrie him and we can run." came the gruff words, almost like a growel,  
and the heyna in the back of his mind snarled at the tone. but he quickly threw the 'lock' on her metaphysical cage as he was jerked up into strong arms as if he weighed nothing and the two demons suddenly started running..

And xander was hard pressed not to hurl what little he'd gotten for lunch the day before from all the jostleing.  
That and the fact the trees went by nearly as fast as if he where in a car on a road and not in the middle of the forest,  
being carried by a demon wolf.  
'how do I get myself into positions like this.' he really did have no clue how it kept happening. he forced himself not to tense, as they came into veiw of a village and he was dropped to his feet, his legs cramped and he stumbled, another hand catching him and neatly keeping him on his feet. breathing in shakiely he glanced around. what was this was he back in the stone age or something. he hadn't even wonderd how he could understand the demons talk.  
not knowing a spell had been placed on all the slaves that would allow them to understand anyone who bought them, no matter what language they where from. and any other demon language as well. and be able to speak it. sort of like a language downloader.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Inuyasha frowned as they paused in Kaede's village. wondering what his mate was up to now. "Why are we stopping here"  
Koga glanced at him with a smirk. "The boy'll break to easily with as human as he is now, Im going to have Kaede give him a potion and the spell that will transfer some of our demonic energy into him. makeing him a bit more resiliant.  
that way even if Sesshomaru DOES try and kill him, or at least beat the shit out of him, he won't die from it or at least not as easily." Inuyasha blinked. it WAS a good idea, and they'd only feel tired for a little while, both haveing been allowed to use the Jewel of Four Souls, or also knowen as The Shikon Jewel. so even if they did give some of their demonic energy they'd make it back by the next morning. and this would enable the human to keep up with them. he COULD see the sense in the action.

Just then the boy snapped. "How about you just let me go home? I have freinds who need me.." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
"Boy, even if we DID want to release you back to your home. we cant, the Hick'tor Demon's who captured you put a tracking spell on you. if we do release you and your sensed in a human population without your demon owner..they'll hunt you down and kill you, and your freinds as well as family to make sure the secert doesn't get out." he didn't ask if the boy knew about demons. from his actions back at the auction house, he did. and he fought them. another reason to have Kaede transfer some of their demonic energy to the boy, effectively makeing him a hanyo. a half demon.

he saw brown eye's fill with more ice, the fear and uncertianty being burried under it. and knew his brother would have a hard time keeping this one tame. "We should of gotten someone more submissive." he mutterd at his mate.  
"Wheres the fun with a submissive. and come on your brother will be able to handle him. and it's not like we're that far away that we can't help with him if it comes to that." 


	3. Chapter 3: Capture and Acution

Slavery Becomes you

A Inuyasha crossover

Fanfiction By: star2000shadow

Chapter One: Capture and Acution

Part: C

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warningfor this chapter: Swearing

Author's Notes:

Responses:

cursedgirl: Comeing up.

angelkitty77 : lol tell me about it. and poor Sess has no clue what he's in for.

Now on with the show..

Just then the boy snapped. "How about you just let me go home? I have freinds who need me.." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
"Boy, even if we DID want to release you back to your home. we cant, the Hick'tor Demon's who captured you put a tracking spell on you. if we do release you and your sensed in a human population without your demon owner..they'll hunt you down and kill you, and your freinds as well as family to make sure the secert doesn't get out." he didn't ask if the boy knew about demons. from his actions back at the auction house, he did. and he fought them. another reason to have Kaede transfer some of their demonic energy to the boy, effectively makeing him a hanyo. a half demon.

he saw brown eye's fill with more ice, the fear and uncertianty being burried under it. and knew his brother would have a hard time keeping this one tame. "We should of gotten someone more submissive." he mutterd at his mate.  
"Wheres the fun with a submissive. and come on your brother will be able to handle him. and it's not like we're that far away that we can't help with him if it comes to that."

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander glared at the old women who was looking at, as he'd found out, Inuyasha and Koga as if they'd growen second, third,  
and even Fourth heads.  
Glad he wasn't the one she was looking at like that. but then she also looked rather as if she could handle herself,  
even if she did also look like a stiff wind would knock Her on her ass.  
"You wish for me to transfer YOUR energy into this human boy..are you insane Inuyasha.. I know your irrisponsible, but this is beyond it." Xander felt a smile twitch his lips, she was good. had to admit that.

Then Xander felt the old women look at, or was that Through him and her frown was even deeper. "And I doubt you want to empower That one considering he has a Heyna mother inside, or more the mother of all heyna and a warrior of some kind as well resideing within his body." Xander's eye's narrowed as he tensed, set to bolt. 'dear lord..' came his 'Giles' mental voice.  
'how on earth did she know that from looking at me..' both demons looked at him and he backed away from the other wairly,  
brown eye's flicking between the two as he tried to figure out what to do. should he run, or let this women do what they where asking. 'No I don't think so.' and he bolted, out the hut door and down a path he heard the demons curseing and raceing afte rhim and darted down another 'street' if you could call a dirt path that and saw the woods up ahead.  
'In there duck in there and find something to cover your scent..' snapped both the soldier and the Heyna and he dove in..

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Buffy Verse:

Willow stared at buffy. "What do you MEAN you can't find him?" her voice was low and cold as she stared at the blond haired slayer. who took a step back at the anger in the girls eyes. "He's been gone for a week, and you didn't look until I MADE you look, did you even ask his parents if he made it home the day he left our group?" Willow could tell by the way buffy was shifting from one foot to another that she hadn't.  
The budding witch glared at her. but buffy wasn't about to be toren down that easily. "It could be he's sulking, we all agreed it was far safer for Xander to stay out of the group then to be a part of it. even you.."

Willow glared at her. "I wouldn't of if I'd knowen him not being part of the loop and knowing of the kiddnappings would of kept this from HAPPENING.." she snarled at the blond. who was miffed that her best girl freind was more worried about Xander then about the skirt she'd ruined that day dusting vampires. after all they'd all agreed, well almost all, Giles had objected, but he was Buffy's slayer so had backed down when she'd gotten pissed, that Xander shouldn't be part of the group.  
that he should be allowed to have a chance at a normal life.

Giles had pointed out the boy would most likely just start hunting on his own, and end up dead a lot faster without them there to help. pointing out how Xander had managed never to get hurt in a confrontation with any of their demonic enemy's.  
But of course where Xander stood buffy was never clear on how she treated him. at the same time shoveing him away and clinging to him.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Giles rubbed his face, the fight between Buffy and Willow hadn't died down yet. willow was still enraged that buffy hadn't noticed that willow's childhood freind had dissapeared seemingly the night they'd pushed him away for the last time.  
she also seemed pissed that the blond slayer still stood by the fact he was 'sulking' and that he'd show up eventually and see that they'd been right. Giles highly doubted that.

the boy who'd Faced angelus, the boy who'd helped them tear down the judge.. and she still said Xander brought nothing to the group with the fact he didn't have some type of power.  
Giles could of told her that that was a bad way to look at it. because if the boy was ever turned, giles knew for a fact he'd tear the group apart with ease and kill them all.

But buffy had always ignored his insistance that Xander be trained, and as loath as he was to admit it, Buffy was his slayer,  
and he would always go with her. even if he thought she was makeing the hugest mistake that could, eventually, doom them all.  
But of course she saw Xander as she'd meet him, the slightly clumsy put his foot in his mouth boy from earlyer.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Inuyasha verse:

Xander could hear them behind him but that didn't make him slow down, or change his course, when he felt something heading straight at him he rolled to the side and sprang to his feet, dodged around a tree and kept running, never speeding up, that would just tire him out, and never slowing down. a relentless pace with them curseing and calling for him to stop.  
like HELL. he was NOT going to be some demon's sex toy. 'I'll kill them first..' came the bitter response.

He reached a clearing and cut for the middle.. heard rustling right behind him and dove forward, rolling with the built up momentum and saw something go flying over him as well. Koga, the wolf boy.. he twisted to his feet hands grabing two rocks as he braced himself to throw them hard and fast. his brown eye's flareing green as the heyna surged forward then back again,  
held in check by the soldier he'd been so many year's ago. alright not that many but damn.

with all that had happend in his life this was, by far and wide, the weirdest. okay not the weirdest but still.  
twisting he rolled under a attempt to grab him and lashed out with the rock at a knee, hard and fast, the white haired demon twisted to the side, barely missing haveing his knee pulverized, or at least hurt enough to slow him down.  
that got a pretty curse word or two as well. "Well gee, not happy with the toy you bought.." was Xander's snarled response as he dodged again and kicked the Wolf Demon in the side to force him back, makeing his way to the woods. and he doubted the two even relized what he was doing. 


	4. Chapter 4: Battle Lines are Drawn

Slavery Becomes you

A Inuyasha crossover

Fanfiction By: star2000shadow

Chapter One: Battle Lines are Drawn

Part: A

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warningfor this chapter: Swearing

Author's Notes:

Responses:

zafaran: working on it.

Now on with the show..

He reached a clearing and cut for the middle.. heard rustling right behind him and dove forward, rolling with the built up momentum and saw something go flying over him as well. Koga, the wolf boy.. he twisted to his feet hands grabing two rocks as he braced himself to throw them hard and fast. his brown eye's flareing green as the heyna surged forward then back again,  
held in check by the soldier he'd been so many year's ago. alright not that many but damn.

with all that had happend in his life this was, by far and wide, the weirdest. okay not the weirdest but still.  
twisting he rolled under a attempt to grab him and lashed out with the rock at a knee, hard and fast, the white haired demon twisted to the side, barely missing haveing his knee pulverized, or at least hurt enough to slow him down.  
that got a pretty curse word or two as well. "Well gee, not happy with the toy you bought.." was Xander's snarled response as he dodged again and kicked the Wolf Demon in the side to force him back, makeing his way to the woods. and he doubted the two even relized what he was doing.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander twisted as the white haired demon sent some type of.. energy slamning for him, probably thinking to knock him on his ass, or injure him enough they could get him to where they wanted him to be.  
as if he'd allow that. they where pups compared to what he was used to. the energy slamned into the trees behind him and an explosion had him tumbleing into a forward roll to absorb the force of the blow he came out and twisted, raceing for the tree line across from him, and barely made it into the forest. he felt safer there. what could he say.

he heard them swearing and Inuyasha's.. "And you wanted him to have some of our energy.. If he's this fast without it,  
or the jewel. Though I suppose him being able to heal faster would be good. hope Sesshomaru appreciates this gift, or I might just try and beat the crap out of him." Xander almost laughed.

"Not gonna happen Grandpa.." he murmerd as he scouped up some leaves that he knew where aloe and broke them rubbing them on his arms and face as he ran, then down his throat, he couldn't do his whole body but he was hopeing to confuse the trail just a little bit.  
he kept them chaseing him for close to a day and a half, but they still caught him. if he'd knowen the land he doubt they would of been anywhere NEAR to catching him. yet anyways.

He struggled and fought as he was dragged back to the village and the old womens hut, eye's burning with pure rage and defience. once there he was held by one or the other at all times to keep a 'running away' from happening. he could of told them he would eventually escape, but why give them a warning?

So he was held between them as the old women eventually gave in and did the spell.  
Xander couldn't describe the pain as something that wasn't him was poured into his very being.. he fought their hold as all his instinct's screamed to run and never stop.. EVER.  
but they held fast, when the spell was done he collapsed into blackness and wouldn't wake for three days. by then they where,  
apparently, near inuyasha's brother's lands. much to his displeasure.  
What kind of name was Sesshomaru anyways.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Sesshomaru glanced up when Jaken Came stumbling through the door muttering to himself. "What is it Jaken"  
"Your brother and his mate are here master.." was the prompt response.  
The Staff of Two Heads also knowen as Nintojo, clutched in his small green hands.  
Some would mistake the green yokai as a frog. or well considerd him as such. or more like a toad.

"They have..what smells like a Hanyo (half demon) with them." Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed at his face.  
he did NOT wish to deal with his half brother or his mate. but knew they wouldn't leave. he dimly wonderd who this half demon was that they traveled with his brother and his mate.  
"The boy does not seem to be to happy to be with them, they always keep ahold of him as if he's tried to run and they don't wish for him to escape.."

Sesshomaru rubbed at his temples then stood, allowing his robs to fall around him in the right way as he walked for the door,  
decideing to cut this off before it invaded his home.  
wondering how Rin's granddaughter was doing, his 'human' pet had growen, married and had children, who had had children,  
of course Rin, the second, being named after HER grandmother, had been left parentless when her parent's had been caught in an on comeing army. she was now 15 and dealing with the way fifteen year old girls acted twice was NOT what he was looking forward to. but he couldn't abandon any of Rin's children. so he was stuck with her.

"if this disrups my next visit from Rin Im gonna tear their stomach's out and feed it to them.." he snarled. and heard fighting outside. which confused him, why would the Hanyo fight Inuyasha and Koga if he was with them?  
'Maybe because he WASN'T with them by his own choice..' he thought as he caught the other demons, though half, scent. and almost froze. the boy smelled like a breeder, much like Inuyasha, surpriseing everyone, was.

Jerking the door open he eye'd the three demons on his steps. "And what bring's you two to visit"  
he asked dryly. "Your birthday.." was the response from Inuyasha.  
Sometimes Sesshomaru wished he'd never called truce with his brother but he'd still done so.  
and he was a man, demon, who did NOT go back on his word.  
"And the boy with you is here because?"

"He's your gift.." was Inuyasha's response.."And it was Koga's response." Sesshomaru chuckled, watching as Koga glared at his mate. "Why would I want a.. what is he"  
"Slave.. with the way he was fighting he would of ended up dead with any other at least with you you'll just ignore him"  
'That's what your thinking..' was the thought he had but did not say. "I suppose I can protect your breeder from other's.."

this got the boy to snap. "Im not a slave, Im not a Breeder, whatever the hell that is and I AM NOT STAYING HERE"  
before ethir Inuyasha or Koga could respond the boy stomped down hard on one then the other foot causeing them to losen their hold before he slamned his elbow's back hard and fast. a lot faster then a human, his Hanyo heritage showing through.  
But Sesshomaru suddenly susspected the boy hadn't always been a Hanyo. it showed in his wairyness. it was a humans toward something much stronger then them.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle Lines are Drawn

Slavery Becomes you

A Inuyasha crossover

Fanfiction By: star2000shadow

Chapter One: Battle Lines are Drawn

Part: B

Disclaimer: I don't Own it, It's not Mine, so don't sue me, Im broke.

ALL spelling error's are mine.

Warningfor this chapter: Swearing

Author's Notes:

Responses:

angelkitty77: Damn.. lol.. thank you. you are REALLY good for a girls ego.

Now on with the show..

_"He's your gift.." was Inuyasha's response.."And it was Koga's response." Sesshomaru chuckled, watching as Koga glared at his mate. "Why would I want a.. what is he"  
"Slave.. with the way he was fighting he would of ended up dead with any other at least with you you'll just ignore him"  
'That's what your thinking..' was the thought he had but did not say. "I suppose I can protect your breeder from other's.."_

_this got the boy to snap. "Im not a slave, I'm not a Breeder, whatever the hell that is and I AM NOT STAYING HERE"  
before ether Inuyasha or Koga could respond the boy stomped down hard on one then the other foot causeing them to losen their hold before he slammed his elbow's back hard and fast. a lot faster then a human, his Hanyo heritage showing through.  
But Sesshomaru suddenly suspected the boy hadn't always been a Hanyo. it showed in his wariness. it was a humans toward something much stronger then them._

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander glared up at the white haired demon with the purple pink stripes across his face. shoulder's tensed as he fought to get lose.  
"You try and touch me and I swear to all the gods above or below this earth that I will find a way to kill you and MAKE it stick.." his voice was a near snarl as Brown eye's flared Green, and then gold as the 'new' heritage flared.

He was NOT going quietly, EVER. and this..this demon couldn't make him ethir.  
Although that 'breeder' comment made him a little worried. what had they done to him?  
Back home Breeder was a term of someone who could give birth.  
The demons often using the term for human females. the one's they used to 'breed' demons who had no females currently of their own.

But he was male, he couldn't have kids. "Your insane.." he snapped. "Im a male, I Can't have kids..so you might as well let me the fuck go"  
his voice was a near snarl, the Heyna showing through. he twisted, slamming an elbow into 'Inuyasha's ' stomach, then slammed a now lose fist into Koga's, and ran towards a window, when the white haired demon Sesshomaru was suddenly in front of him, he twisted and kicked out hard, surprising the demon with the move, but didn't stagger him, so he resorted to running in the other direction. of course there was The other two,  
and he had to duck and roll to get between them. coming up on his feet on the other side and racing towards the door.

a very strong hand grabbed the back of his throat and he didn't fight it as it spun him around, instead using the momentum to slam another fist square into the person's face, feeling bone crunch as the new heritage sent the strength he had with the blow, and stumbling back Sesshamoru easily enough anyways. the boy was suddenly out the door and racing for the woods like a Fox with the hounds on it's heels.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Sesshomaru Snarled and felt his nose heal as he raced after the boy, speed much faster. this boy hadn't adjusted to what he was, but he was doing pretty damn good. eye's flaring pure gold he raced, catching up to the youth and grabbing him by the shoulder, spun him around and slammed him into a tree hard, one hand closing around his throat as he used the other to wipe HIS blood off of his face. "Do that again and I'll slit you.." the boy snarled. "From what, Gut to navel.. TRY IT"  
Sesshomaru was stunned for a moment but the boy kept going on. "Because frankly YOU DON'T SCARE me..your like every other demon I've fought, and You'll die just as easily." were the spat words as the youth stomped down hard on one of sesshomaru's feet, causing the demon lord to snarl and tighten his hold but the youth didn't stop there,  
as if he didn't need air.

a fist was slammed hard into Sesshomaru's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs, another hit slammed into the side of his face, stunning him enough to loosen his hold.  
Then the youth grasped the other's wrist twisted to the side, so one shoulder lined up with the tree he'd been held against,  
and threw him so he slammed into another tree.

XHXHXHXHXHXHXH

Xander felt a satisfied smile flicker across his lips as he watched the white haired demon slam into the tree with a satisfying THUMP. His hyena half edging tot he surface, he spun and ran, he noticed he moved with the speed, or even faster,  
then when he had had the hyena fully out. and he relished it. because HE was in control.  
Racing along he dodged around trees, and at some points, raced up, downed trees into the tree branches to confuse his scent. and then back down others. eye's narrowed as he ran. he needed to get away. had to get back to His girls.

he ran and saw a stream up ahead, not even slowing he raced into the water fighting the currant to race for the other side,  
sweat starting to coat his skin as he ran. unaware that left a scent trail, though for only a few moments, in the air for the demon at his heels to fallow. Xander had no clue where he was, that he was in a totally new dimension. and frankly,  
if he'd known he wouldn't of cared.  
he still planned on finding his way home, come hell or high water. it was just what he was going to do. no matter what anyone or anything said. he was going home.

Xander took the chance and glanced over his shoulder at what could be coming, wondering if he'd make it to his destination or not.  
Or if the demon chancing him would catch him before he made it to his destination.  
He hoped to god not, but then when on earth, or anywhere else, had GOD listened to him?

Never that's when. Never in his short, brutal life. Not that he held it against the man, but still. You'd think he'd take interest in those fighting for the greater good, and stop TWIDDLEING HIS THUMBS.  
But no, he and his girls had been running mostly on luck. And sometimes, luck just was not enough. And faith. He had faith in himself, he had faith in GILES, he even had faith in his girls. But he did not have faith in god.  
No way no hell.


End file.
